Hybrids and Special Dragons
Special Dragons usually have abilities or abnormalities that set them apart from other members of their tribe. Some instances include animus dragons and those who have resistance or immunity to fire and extreme heat.' Hybrids' are dragons born from parents that are from two or more different tribes. Tribes MudWings *If a MudWing is hatched from a blood red egg, they will be immune to fire. An example of a dragon with this immunity would be Clay. *An animus-cursed MudWing egg, the hatched dragonet of which had no claws and no teeth, was displayed in Burn's stronghold. However the egg might not be cursed as dragons just make items for Burn claiming they are rare items such as bugs with a rare type of color or hybrids that are just parts from other dragons sewn together. * In a possible future, Clay and Peril have a dragonet, but Moon Rising doesn't give the hybrid a name SandWings *There are two known hybrids among the tribe: Sunny, who is half NightWing, and a dead, stuffed dragon who is half IceWing, also in Burn's stronghold. *The SandWings once had an animus dragon known as Jerboa, who may have been the one to create the SandWing treasures, (Spoilers in this next sentence for book 9) and in Talons of Power we see a female SandWing highly susceptible of being an animus. SeaWings *SeaWings can be born as Animus Dragons, which normally hail from the royal family. Examples are Anemone, Orca, Fathom, Albatross, and Turtle. *In the upcoming book, Darkness of Dragons, Tui T. Sutherland promised a character that she would put in there for the person who won an auction she held. The winner decided to have their character, Typhoon, be that dragon, who will be the first known SeaWing hybrid, being half IceWing. SkyWings *If a dragon hatches with too much fire, they will have "firescales", which makes their scales constantly burn and makes the dragon melt and burn anything that they touch. These dragonets are usually killed by being thrown off the peak of a mountain, but at least one (Peril) is known to have survived. Controversially, some SkyWing dragonets can be born with no fire at all. In the case of Peril and her brother (who would have been named Ember), who shared an egg, Peril sucked the fire out of her brother, leaving her with too much fire and her brother with too little. *SkyWings also had animus dragons, but they don't have any publicly known animus dragons, since they kill animus dragons as soon as they know the dragon had powers, much like firescale dragonets. RainWings * There was a RainWing named Chameleon who couldn't sleep for more than one hour at a time, and couldn't change color. It was said by Jambu and Bullfrog that he stayed a boring and unattractive green color. He had no special powers, until he discovered Darkstalker's Talisman. * Tamarin is a blind RainWing who helped Glory become queen and is the only dragon born blind known in the series. Dragons are rarely born blind. * In a possible future, Glory and Deathbringer have a Rainwing/NightWing dragonet named Firefly. IceWings *An IceWing/SandWing hybrid resides, dead and stuffed, in Burn's collection. *There will be an IceWing/SeaWing hybrid named Typhoon who will debut in Darkness of Dragons. *Darkstalker and his sister Whiteout are part IceWing and part NightWing. Darkstalker is also an animus, with mind reading and prophetic powers. *In the past, the IceWing tribe was known to have numerous Animus Dragons, which would be bred into the royal family. IceWing animus dragons, unlike those of other tribes, would enchant only one item in their lifetime, their "gift". The only known exception to this rule is Queen Diamond, who enchanted her second item out of spite. This tradition stopped when the last IceWing animus, Prince Arctic, ran off with Foeslayer. The known animus dragons were Queen Diamond, Prince Arctic, Princess Frostbite, and Penguin. *Queen Diamond: an IceWing animus that created the gift of healing (five narwhal horns that could heal freezing death breath attacks) and the gift of vengeance (the Diamond Trial). *Prince Arctic: an IceWing animus, father of Darkstalker that ran away before giving his gift to the tribe. *Princess Frostbite: an IceWing animus who created the gift of light. *Penguin: an IceWing animus who created the gift of democracy. *In Talons of Power, Darkstalker stated that Sunny has IceWing blood in her. NightWings * The telepathic and precognitive powers come from being hatched under the light of the full moons, one full moon grants one of the powers, two full moons grant both, and three full moons make the first two powers stronger. *If a NightWing is born under at least one full moon, their egg will turn silver before they are born. A silver teardrop in the corner of a NightWing's eye shows that they have mind reading powers. *Stonemover, a NightWing animus, created the tunnels between the Night Kingdom and the Rainforest Kingdom to the Kingdom of Sand. *Darkstalker, another NightWing animus, created the three dreamvisitors. He has powerful mind reading, and can see every possible future. His lover Clearsight also has prophetic powers, hers stronger than his, although she cannot read minds. This is because he was born under three full moons. He and his sister, Whiteout, are the dragonets of an IceWing animus, Prince Arctic. *Whiteout has no NightWing powers, however, according to Darkstalker, Whiteout 'thinks in colors and waves.' She has her own way of seeing the world that most other dragons don't seem to understand. *Thoughtful, similar to Whiteout, is not known to have any NightWing powers but has the same weird way of thinking like Whiteout does. *Sunny is also a hybrid and is half SandWing. *In a possible future, Glory and Deathbringer have a dragonet named Firefly. *Moonwatcher, a dragonet in the second series, has the power to see into the future and receive prophecies, as well as read minds. This is because she was hatched under two full moons. *Fatespeaker is believed by Darkstalker to have faint psychic powers; most likely because she almost hatched or was supposed to hatch on the Brightest Night. *Starflight would've had extremely strong telepathic and precognitive powers if he had been hatched under the three moons, but he hatched under the mountain, so he has no NightWing abilities. He is the only dragon in the series that is blind but not from birth, as a result from the NightWing volcano exploding. *In Talons of Power, Darkstalker handed out special powers to some NightWings. For example, Mindreader now has the ability to read minds, Mightyclaws now has the ability to draw anything and pull it out of the picture to make it real, and Fearless now has super strength. He also gave Mindreader's father a temporary power to be healed, along with flying faster than any dragon, the ability to go days without sleeping, the ability to catch any prey, and advanced warrior skills to four other NightWings. Notable Special Dragons Animus: *Albatross *Prince Arctic *Anemone *Darkstalker *Queen Diamond *Fathom *Orca *Stonemover *Turtle *Frostbite *Jerboa Hybrids: *Sunny *Darkstalker *Whiteout *The dragon displayed in Burn's stronghold *Typhoon Special Abilities: *Clay (Fire Immunity) *Peril (Fire Scales) *Moonwatcher (Mind reading and foresight) *Darkstalker (Animus, hybrid, mind reading and foresight) *Clearsight (Foresight) *Fatespeaker (a weak prophetic ability) Trivia * Hybrid dragons can have dragonets, (as confirmed in a video chat with Tui) much like hybrids of different breeds of dogs can have puppies, but a hybrid of two different species such as a liger or mule are normally sterile. Darkstalker-0.png|Darkstalker, an IceWing/NightWing hybrid TryotSunny(2).jpg|Princess Sunny, a SandWing/NightWing hybrid Orca headshot.png|Princess Orca, a deceased SeaWing animus PerilHead.jpg|Peril IMG 20160806 211358.jpg IMG 20160806 190750.jpg IMG 20160716 144339.jpg IMG 20160716 144014.jpg Frame 00003.jpg Frame 00005.jpg IMG 20160722 142054.jpg Frame 00006.jpg IMG 20160716 143644.jpg Frame 00004.jpg IMG 20160806 190905.jpg A Rain/Nightwing.png|What one of Glorybringer's dragonet so might look like. Galaxyseeker.jpg|A SeaWing/NightWing hybrid request: by Crevasse the IceWing Fjord the Hybrid.jpg|Fjord the Hybrid: by Crevasse the IceWing Clem Chibi.jpg|; by Crevasse the IceWing Snowquartz the Hybrid.jpg|Snowquartz the Hybrid: by Crevasse the IceWing daydreamerr.jpg|Daydreamer the Hybrid: by Crevasse IMG_1138.PNG|SkyWing/SandWing hybrid request by BrisingrWolf IMG_1227.PNG|IceWing/SandWing hybrid by BrisingrWolf IMG_1126.PNG|Typhoon the Sea/Ice Hybrid by BrisingrWolf IMG_1288.PNG|Ferret the Sea/Rain hybrid by BrisingrWolf Pompei.png|Pompeii, a NightWing, SkyWing, SandWing hybrid made by Moondancer and drawn by Star Nightwing. Category:SandWing History Category:MudWing History Category:SkyWing History Category:SeaWing History Category:IceWing History Category:RainWing History Category:NightWing History Category:All Tribe History Category:Hybrids